cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Orb
Overview From the Task Force "A Mind in Danger" given by Calvin Scott. One of two Task Forces ever to be removed from the game, Calvin Scott's was temporarily in game for exactly 4 months. It was added in issue 3 and then removed in issue 4 until it was finally re-added again with issue 11's time traveling exploits. Oddly enough, while short lived and not particularly interesting, plot wise this Task Force had tremendous effect on the game as it was the first time the games story was ever forwarded in any way. An exploit that wouldn't be seen again till issue 6, and after, not till issue 10s invasions. Souvenir's Text Soul Orb This orb contains fragments of the souls of Sister Psyche and Aurora Borealis. Retaining it is a grave responsibility, as well as a reminder of the adventure you've come to think of as: A Mind in Danger It began with Calvin Scott, an ordinary man with an extraordinary problem. He believed something or someone was interfering with his wife's mental connection to Sister Psyche, thus putting her in terrible danger. At his request, you investigated a Council base where Calvin had learned psychic experiments were taking place. However, you learned that the experiments had to do with uncovering spies within the Council, rather than with the change in Aurora Borealis. You next went to investigate a Rikti base saturated with psionic energy. You learned that the Rikti were trying to mentally contact their home dimension, possibly to increase military efficientcy. Still, you had no lead on what was happening to Aurora Borealis, and Calvin believed you were running out of time. Desperate for answers, you took to the streets. You took on Crey and Nemesis soldiers without results. After defeating a number of Circle of Thorns mystics, you found a tome called On the Dissolution of Psyches. Calvin sent you to Azuria to decipher the tome. She told you that the Circle had targetted Sister Psyche and Aurora Borealis by using their mental connection against them. She could combat this evil, but first she needed to know how much progress the Circle had made. You ventured into a Circle base and uncovered a number of texts detailing their spells. You took these texts to Azuria, who began work on a spell to return Sister Psyche to her own body. While Azuria laboured over her magic, you returned to Calvin to bring him the good news. Calvin told you he'd received a request from the Freedom Phalanx to keep working with you. Your task was to bring a new villain to light. You knew this mysterious person was working with the Freakshow, so you went to investigate a Freak gathering. The Freak leader you defeated, Punkadelic, told you that this new villain claimed to know all the weaknesses of Paragon City's heroes. It became obvious that tracking down this person was critical to the safety of the city. You went to the streets, defeating Freak after Freak, until you learned the location of the villain's lair. You had resolved to defeat this strange villain and put a stop to the grave threat he posed to Paragon City's heroes. After fighting through his minions, you were shocked to learn that the villain was none other than Malaise! Apparently Azuria's spell had managed to disrupt Sister Psyche's mental hold on him. Without this psychic link, he had reverted to his old evil ways. You returned to Calvin with the news. Although he believed you, few were willing to turn their backs on a known hero. Malaise apologised profusely, and claims that he does not believe this madness will afflict him again. Only time will tell whether he is telling the truth. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs